User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 8
I couldn’t believe i was there again. The fallen facility. It was the last place i’d rather be, but i had something to do. I had to find out what Professor Drake’s true intentions had been. It was time to bring him to justice. I was going to turn him in, and if i had to, i would kill him. I had to prevent an icy apocalypse. Are you ok, Max? Rang a voice in my head. It was Mewtwo, who was here in the facility next to me. “I’m fine,” i replied. “Just a little lost in thought. It’s been a whole month since he tried to kill me.” Mewtwo and i had been training for half of a month now, and we were ready to face the dangers ahead. The facility, however, wasn’t anything like i remembered it. Windows were shattered, doors had been ripped off of the walls, and claw marks had been slashed on just about every surface present. Ice was everywhere, and spikes of ice stuck out of random places. Also, there appeared to be scorch marks, as though something had been using zap cannon on the walls. The most disturbing thing was the frozen dragons everywhere, like an arrangement if tragon-type ice sculptures. To my great unease, i even saw some haxorus and garchomp frozen to the floor. I peered inside one room. To my surprise, a book lay on a table. The book was sealed with ice. As i broke the ice and began to flip through the book, i noticed that it was a journal. It was Drake’s journal. My eyes fell in one entry. It read: “We succeeded in controlling kyurem, but our plans were disrupted by a young boy. He could barely even stand up to his own pokemon however, and when he fled, we sent kyurem to kill him. Unfortunately, a girl saved him and defeated kyurem.” This was the day i first met him. I skipped over a few entries. My eyes fell on a new one: “The black orb has been excavated. We are attempting to fuse it with kyurem using the DNA splicers, but kyurem keeps shutting us out.” Things were beginning to come together. I looked at the entry from two days later. It read: “Kyurem has finally accepted the black orb. With black kyurem on my side, the world will tremble at my feet, and i, Professor Drake, will rule.” At least i knew his true intentions. The next entry caught my eye. “Kyurem broke free of control. We could not stop it. It froze the facility, destroying our generators and jamming our cloaking devices. It ran wild, freezing several dragons along with people. It also attempted to break out using fusion bolt and freeze shock, to no avail. It hunts us down, killing us and our pokemon. The next time i encounter it, i shall attempt to regain control.” That was where it ended. Max! Mewtwo yelled. We’ve got company! I looked up. Sure enough, stomping through the halls came black kyurem. On its back rode Drake. “Hello, old friend,” he snarled. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts